The Birthday Adventure
by elisalizzbeth
Summary: This is a story that I wrote for my sister on her birthday. Three different sets of anime characters enter the real world through a magical portal in Tesco. They meet some friends who try to help them home.


The Birthday Adventure!

Rachel was sat in the corner of the library in Brigg, reading Ouran High School Host Club while chuckling to herself. "Wow!" she said quietly, "Tamaki is such an idiot!"

After laughing a little she closed the book and added it to a pile she had made on the table next to her. She picked the pile up and spun round just to drop them all again at the feet of jerk that was stood right behind her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry about that," she said as politely as she could collecting her books from around the man's feet.

When she had finished she stood up to face a tall man with medium length blonde hair who was staring back at her with a pained expression on his face.

"Erm... are you okay?" Rachel asked very confused.

"Y-y-yes I-I'm fine thank you." the man stuttered.

It finally struck Rachel.

"Wow, you're Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club! This is amazing!" Rachel was beaming up at Tamaki who now had some colour back in his face.

"Yes, I am Tamaki! Pleased to meet you." he said bowing and kissing Rachel on the hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have met you. Why are you in a library in Brigg?" she questioned, "Infact, how are you even here?"

It had just dawned on Rachel that anime characters can't just jump out of the TV and into the real world just like that. This confused her so she thought it a necessary question.

"I don't know, fair maiden." Tamaki said, posing and flicking his hair back, "I was talking to Haruhi and when I heard Hikaru shout. I turned round and I was on a big shop thing. I was very confused so I asked someone where I was. They gave me a weird look and said... Tesco... I think."

"Oh," Rachel said,"Well lets go back there and find a way to get you home."

Tamaki jumped out of his pose and sprung towards Rachel.

"Really? You would do that for me?" he asked eyes lighting up.

"Um yeah, I suppose."

"Thank you." Tamaki said, kissing Rachel's hand yet again, "Let's go!"

Tamaki grabbed Rachel's arm and army marched out of the library and towards Tesco.

Maxine and Beth were walking down the chocolate isle in Tesco minding their own business.

"What if, France was randomly sat in your front room when we got back to your house?" Beth asked Maxine who then burst out laughing.

"I'd scream!" she said as if it was obvious.

"I'd scream too! But then I think I would play my French pedophile laugh and see what he would do!"

The two girls burst out laughing yet again.

"Wow, Lizzie look." Maxine said, pointing at two men who were walking down the isle towards them,

"Those are amazing Italy and Germany costumes!"

Beth turned her head to look at them. One man was tall and well built. He had short blonde hair and he was wearing a green military uniform. He was walking with a slightly smaller, more cheerful looking man who was wearing a blue uniform. He was carrying what looked to be a small brown cat on top of his head.

"They are amazing costumes!" Beth shouted tugging on Maxine's arm. "We have to go and ask them where they got them from!"

Beth and Maxine ran down the aisle stopping in front of the two men.

"Hello, sorry to bother you," Beth said cheerfully, "But we really like your cosplay and were wondering where you got it from."

The men looked confused.

"What is cosplay?" the smaller of the two asked in a bouncy Italian accent.

"Your accents amazing too. I wish my Italian accent was as good as that." Maxine complimented.

Again confusion spread across the faces of the men.

"Can you just tell us the way to the world meeting. We... well I am needed." the other man said looking at his smiling companion who was stroking the cat that was still on top of his head.  
Beth and Maxine's faces lit up.

"You two are the real Germany and Italy!" they both gasped.

"Well who else would we be?" the German replied.

The girls looked at each other. This was amazing!

"Well we can help you get back if you want." Maxine said to them.

"You can?" the giddy Italian said jumping towards the two girls.

"Sure, just come with us!"

Italy immediately bounded off with Beth and Maxine. Germany trailed behind so he could keep a closer eye on his friend.

"Monk, Where are we now?"

"I'm not quite sure," Monk replied. They'd been wondering around for over half an hour now.

"Let me see," John said grabbing the map and looking around him, "None of the buildings or streets match anywhere!" John stated handing the map back to Monk.

"Right." Monk began confidently, "I think that when we went down that alley we stepped into an alternate universe."

"I see, that does make a lot of sense."

Monk turned round and round on the spot trying to pick a direction. He stopped. He was looking down a small alley.

"John?"

"Yes."

"Do you think if we walk down an alley in this universe we would come out in our universe?"

John shrugged his shoulders.

"It's worth a try."

So the two men began walking down the alley. After a few seconds they realized how ridiculous that sounded as they hadn't come out of an alley that had come out in some shop thing. They both hung their heads.

"Let's go in that building and ask where we are. We might be able to understand this universe more and then we might be able to figure out how to get home."

"Yes, it's better than walking the streets."

"Rachel?"

"Yes Tamaki?"

"I don't know exactly where we are going maybe you should lead." Tamaki said spinning round. He really did enjoy flicking his hair.

Rachel laughed.

"Yep!"

Tamaki smiled. As he turned to walk down the stairs he smashed into a tall, long haired and immediately fell over. He sprung back up dusted himself off and looked at the man.

"I'm sorry about that I was not expecting anyone to be behind me I'm terribly sorry." Tamaki said bowing and smiling up at the man.

"Can you help us?" Monk asked, "We are not from this universe and we are looking for a way to get back to our universe. Do you know of a way to do that?"

Tamaki looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry but I don't entirely understand your question. I'm sure if you as Rachel here she will be able to help you." Tamaki said turning and gesturing at Rachel.

"Yes, I'm sure I can help you," Rachel beamed, "Oh wait you're Monk and John from Ghost Hunt! This is really cool! I wonder if there is anyone else wondering around town?"

"Well we are ghost hunters, if that's how you want to put it." Monk said a little confused.

"Well anyway, come with us. We are going to find a way to get Tamaki home so I'm sure we can help you guys too."

"Thank you... Rachel was it? That is very kind of you."

Rachel lead the way towards Tesco chatting to Monk.

Tamaki followed glaring at Monk the whole way.

Beth and Maxine hadn't got very far when they bumped into Rachel and her numerous friends.

"So you found people too!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Yes. We found them walking down the chocolate and crisp isle in Tesco."

"That's where they must have come from then. Tamaki said that he was in Tesco but he couldn't remember which isle."

"You have Tamaki!"

"Yeah!" Rachel said happily, "I found him in the library. I bashed into him and dropped all my books."

"We found Germany and Italy." Beth said triumphantly she thought she had clearly won the war there.

"Well I found Tamaki, John and Monk." Rachel said flicking Beth's arm.

"Oh, okay you win." Beth laughed, "It is your birthday after all!"

"It's your birthday Rachel? You didn't tell us." John stated.

"Well happy birthday kiddo," Monk said ruffling Rachel hair.

Italy bounded towards Rachel.

"Happy Birthday!" he screamed.

"That's enough greetings," Maxine said stopping everyone, "Let's get you all home.

They strolled into Tesco and down to the food isle.

"So you guys appeared here right?" Beth questioned.

"Yep I think so." Monk replied.

Italy jumped around! He spring towards Tamaki and before anyone could do anything Italy pushed him face first into the crisps!

"Why'd you do that?" Germany shouted at Italy.

"I thought because Beth said we were in the chocolate isle that we might have come from one of the shelves. Tamaki seemed to want to go home most so I tried it with him first." Italy said tears filling his eyes.

"That was a very nice thought Italy but I don't think it worked." Germany said pointing at the spindly man who was now layer on a bed if crisp packets.

"It's no use." Rachel said, "I don't know how to get you guys back home."

They all followed Rachel up the aisle and round the corner towards the birthday cakes.

"At least, now I'm here I can buy myself a birthday cake!" Rachel said happily turning to face her new friends. But when she turned round, they were gone.

"Oh," she said to herself, "The corner must have been what brought them here. Well now they're home!" Rachel said walking towards the birthday cakes. "It was a good birthday adventure though!"


End file.
